True Love Always Breaks Through
by Mitsuki.x.Takuto Forever
Summary: Harry and Ginny, Meet over the summer, For the first time! Will they fall in love, Will Ron Harry and Hermione become best friends too? RonxHermione HarryxGinny NevillexLuna Please review!
1. Love at first sight

**True love always breaks through.**

**Chapter 1**

**Love at First Sight**

**Ginny silently walked through the town as she giggled and laughed with her friends. As she walked a light breeze blew and her light brown or more like red hair blew in the wind and made any passer-Byers look at her with astonishment. One in particular caught her beautiful green eyes. He had brown hair which had some highlights of black in it and he had glasses, that didn't look geeky but actually made him look quite cute. She smiled at him and slightly winked revealing her almost invisible eye shadow which was a light blue. The young guy smiled and waved back as he almost ran into a wall. Ginny giggled and covered her mouth with her hand she laughing into her palm. By then her friends noticed her eyeballing a cute guy. They all giggled at her. Ginny then strayed from the crowd of giggling girls she was traveling with. She then walked over to the dumb-struck guy. He gawked at her.**

**"Uh…Hey! Are you alright! You like, Bumped into the wall!" Ginny exclaimed keeping back a giggle.**

**"Um…I'm alright I suppose. Uh…Do...You…Uh...Well my name is Harry. Harry Potter." He said nervously afraid the girl might loose interest in him soon if he didn't do anything cute or fast.**

**Ginny then stuck her perfectly manicured hand out for him to shake it. "Ginny Weasley. Nice to meet you Harry!" She smiled sweetly at him.**

**Harry then took it and scratched the back of his head smiling.**

**"Wanna go out sometime, Ginny...I mean...If you aren't...You know...Busy..." Harry said kind of nervous.**

**"Sure, Harry. I'd love to." Ginny said smiling.**

**"Uh…Tonight. Meet me at Honey dukes at 7:00 sharp." Harry said pleasantly lowering his hand and stuffed both average sized hands into his Jeans pocket.**

**"Okay! See ya then Harry!" Ginny then ran off back to her group of friends**

**At 15 minutes to 7:00 Pm.**

**Ginny made her way through the dense crowd making her way to Honey Dukes.**

**She got many stares but tried to ignore the ones from the cute guys. She smiled to herself thinking about how sweet this 'Harry' Guy is, so far from what she's seen, She just hoped that he wouldn't be like ever other guy, Rude, Selfish, Self-Absorbed, Or Ginny-Absorbed. She just hoped.**

**Harry awaited for Ginny, The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, to arrive at Honey Dukes he looking at his watch every second waiting for it to be 7:00. He hoped she wouldn't stand him up. He only hoped...**

**Ginny arrived at Honey Dukes at exactly 7:00 PM and smiled as she saw Harry. She had her light brown or in other words light red hair in a loose bun some pieces hanging from the top hanging over her facial. She wore tight jeans and very hot and cool shoes with some plaid socks that were her favorite colors' Black, Pink, and Green. Her shirt as well was a T-shirt that had a picture of wand and small squiggles come from it to represent magic. It as well read. "Magical Girl, Living in a Magical World." Harry was amazed at her beauty. He thought he was amazed earlier…But she had surprised him more then he had ever expected. Harry then gestured to the entrance of Honey Dukes and opened the door for the Goddess, Ginny. Ginny sweetly implied and entered the door. They talked for hours and they both found out that they truly, truly, have similar Interests.**


	2. On the Brain and Faithful 2nd encounter

Chapter 2

On the brain, And the Faithful 2nd encounter

Ginny smiled and waved at Harry as she got up from the table her average heighten form stood. She smiled and took his hand. She then Pulled out a pen and wrote her name and Cell phone number. Harry was now not nervous or scared he would loose the perfect girl, the girl Named Ginny, He had always waited his life to meet someone as beautiful and charming as the one in front of him. He had felt comfortable around her and felt that he would be with her the rest of his life, But the Future always held surprises. As Ginny walked out of Honey Dukes she waved goodbye to Harry and quickly whipped out her wand, and some green colored powder. She then quickly looked for a nearby fireplace in any store. She then walked into Olivander's Wand Shop and asked if she could use his Fire Place. He said yes kindly and she threw the floo powder onto the Fire Place ground and said calmly and clearly.

"Weasley Household!"

She then disappeared and reappeared within minutes in her own houses fire place she walking into the house holding her purse and walked up into her room.

"Ginny, Dear? Is that you? You're late!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily storming up the stairs and to her daughter's room. She opened the door to find her daughter lying on the bed and looked as if though she had died and come back seeing heaven!

"'Lo Mum….Sorry about being late. I met the most wonderful guy. His name's Harry...you'd absolutely love him. He and Ron are the same age too." Ginny said eagerly hoping her mother would completely forget about her being late and would interest herself in Ginny's business as she usually did.

"Harry. Harry potter? THE Harry potter? "The Chosen One" The one who has faced "You-Know-Who"! Ginny, Dear you have to invite him over someday I bet your dad would love to meet him and Ron and Harry might get along!" Mrs. Weasley said eagerly rushing out of Ginny's room.

As Harry Left Honey Dukes he sighed happily. He wondered what would be the next step in his relationship with Ginny. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. As he walked back towards the person he had come with, His God Father Sirius, who at the time was disguised as a dog to get around. He carried all of his school books and now his new fitted school robes, In just two days time he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to make his way back to the school he so much felt at home at, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He really had no where to go at the time and as he pondered where to go just then his cell phone rang. He took it out of his jeans pocket and answered it.

"'Ello? " Harry said questionably thinking at really who would call him at this time and who really knew his number. A girl's voice sounded on the speakers of his flip phone cell.

"Harry? Hey it's me! Ginny, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, my mum wants to meet you." Ginny said excitedly as she sat in her room, in tight Capri's and a T-shirt. She twirled her hair as well.

"Uh…Sure. I'd love to, Gin. When should I come over?" Harry said surprisingly not expecting for Ginny to even tell her family about him, He thought she must truly have a crush on him.

"Anytime you want. We'll be expecting you. Later, 'Arry!" Ginny said closing her flip phone and hopping off of her bed skipping down the stairs two at a time to hurriedly get down to her parents and tell them of who their guest was and when he should probably be here.

"Ginny! I say! What are you so cheery about?" Mr. Weasley said looking surprised at his hopping like a frog all energetic skipping and hopping around her mother and circling the kitchen Table, daughter.

"Harry Potter's coming over sometime tonight! Clean the house, clean the House elves, Clean your eyebrows, I dunno but clean something!" Ginny said in a fast jumble she jumping up and down still.

"Ginny. Dear! Why did you invite him over so soon? You just met him today. It's not like you to like someone this fast." Mrs. Weasley said surprised of her daughter she thought she knew so well when it came to young men, was surprised actually surprised by her daughter's behavior.

"Yes, yes I know mum! But…I can't get him out of my head!" Ginny said blushing slightly. Just then there was a loud snap and the fire Place erupted in flames. Ginny's Brother, Ron just descended down the stairs.

"I guess, That Harry git is finally here..." Ron said still kind of protective of his little sister.

"Blimey! Give it a rest Ron will you?" Ginny said angrily to her brother as Harry entered the room.

"'Lo, Mrs. Weasley." Harry then waved to Mrs. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley" He then nodded towards Arthur Weasley. Harry then strode over to Ginny handing her some chocolates and a single blood red rose.

"Thank you, Harry." Ginny said taking the Candy and Rose. She blushed slightly. As he then walked over to their Dinner table Ginny sitting down beside him. Mrs. Weasley then sat next to her Husband, Arthur Weasley a red headed man that was weirdly interested in muggles. Mrs. Weasley then came out with a plate full of food, placed food on everyone plates, Ron, Bill, Fred and George, Ginny, Harry, Her own plate, And Mr. Weasley's plate. They all ate and talked and the Weasley's ended up liking Harry.

"See ya Gin! " Harry exclaimed. Harry arrived at Sirius's house about 15 minutes later as he just lay in his room, and all he had on his mind was Ginny. And as Ginny laid on her Bed, All she had on her mind was…Harry.


	3. Reunion with close friends,New meetings

_Chapter 3_

**Reunion with close friends and new Acquaintances **

A train whistle could be heard in the distance, Steam filling the already murky air, Harry sighed some steaming his window as The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Platform Nine and three quarters. Harry sighed deeply, which made his window even more steam filled making his view of the passing surrounding's harder to see then ever. The door to the compartment slid open slowly and in came Hermione Granger, One of Harry's best friends. She wore her Prefect's badge and yawned dropping onto the seat across from him and unfolded her copy of the "Daily Prophet". She silently read it in her mind and waited until something interesting popped up. Finally, there was a conversation starter.

"Listen to this…

Harry Potter; an attention seeking delinquent or a People saving Hero?

Harry Potter, A local student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, Or as better known, 'The boy who lived.' During the summer he spends his time in a muggle community, so called 'keeping quiet' Is this true. Or is this just a cover up to cover his crimes? And what with being a favorite of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry potter, having committed illegal magic outside the school, has never been charged with his wand being removed or any other of the REAL consequences of using magic underage outside of school. Now, the pair is spreading rumors that He-who-must-not-be-named is back. But the ministry has proved them wrong and is now telling us to write this article to inform the Magical Community, That Albus Dumbledore is an old coot and senile old man. On the other hand, Harry Potter is an attention seeking delinquent—

Preposterous! Harry, you have to prove to most of the student's that you and Dumbledore aren't lunatics!" Hermione Squealed. She was positively amazed at the lie's the ministry was posting in the most read newspaper in the Magical World.

"They can believe what they want, Most of 'em are right foul gits." Harry said quite loudly as a bushy haired kid came in. He was holding a small frog that was croaking.

"'Ello 'Arry!" Neville Exclaimed excitedly as he took a seat beside Harry. He smiled towards Harry then Hermione as he then accidentally dropped Trevor he running out of the compartment.

"Oy! Not again!" Neville screamed running out of the compartment and searching the train high and low for his one pet. Soon after Hermione sped after him attempting to help him as much as she could.

And Harry was yet alone again in the compartment. He sighed and thought about what the prophet had said about him. Lately, He was really starting to doubt himself. Suddenly the compartment door swung open and a gorgeous girl with red/light brown hair entered the room.

"Uh, is this compartment full up..? HARRY!" The girl by the name of Ginny exclaimed running over to him and hugging him from the back. Harry was flabbergasted as he turned his head some to find the red haired girl of his dreams, the one he had dreamed about all vacation, Ginny Weasley.

"G-Ginny..?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes Harry, Who else has red hair like this—"Ginny just managed to get out before Harry cut her off.

"And those beautiful green eyes." Harry had added to Ginny's proposal. Ginny blushed some and then continued her sentence.

"Besides, what house are you in..? I'm in Gryffindor." Ginny smiled some as she then waited and hoped for Harry to be in the same house as her.

"Gryffindor as well, Gin'. I'll save you a seat at the lunch table when we get to Hogwarts, Alright?" Harry smiled some and looked into Ginny's Green eyes.

"Well see you around Harry." Ginny smiled and walked out of the Compartment hitting Hermione's shoulder on accident and saying a quick 'Sorry'.

"Who was that, Harry? Girlfriend..?" Hermione hesitated making a smirk and quirking her right eyebrow.

"Maybe not, Maybe, Hermione." Harry smirked as the train came to a hault and pulled into the Hogwarts Station.


End file.
